Padre de familia
(en inglés Family Guy) es una serie de televisión animada para adultos creada por Seth MacFarlane en 1999. La serie fue cancelada en 2000 y 2002 de nuevo por Fox (quienes fueron retirándola progresivamente de su parrilla de programación), pero debido a la demanda del público y el incremento de las ventas de los DVDs mas las reposiciones en Adult Swim la serie volvió en 2005 convenciendo a la cadena de que reemitieran la serie. Historia Padre de familia se creó en 1999 tras (su predecesora) Larry Shorts atrayendo la atención de FOX durante los anuncios en la Super Bowl de 1999. Se anunció su cancelación pero un cambio en la dirección de la cadena y las demandas del publico les hicieron reconsiderar su postura reanudándose en la tercera temporada, tras el final de la temporada, la serie fue cancelada de nuevo. Las reposiciones en Adult Swim impulsó el interés de que el programa continuase mas los beneficios en las ventas de los DVDs en un año (2.2 millones de copias al año) renovaron el interés de la cadena. Padre de familia volvió a la producción en 2004 produciéndose cuatro temporadas mas (de un total de siete) y una película directa en DVD titulada Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story. La serie celebró oficialmente el episodio 100 durante la sexta temporada en otoño de 2007, consiguiente a la sindicación de la serie. La séptima temporada se emitió el 28 de septiembre de 2008. La serie tiene contratada hasta 2012 la producción de nuevos episodios. Creación Padre de familia se emitió el 31 de enero de 1999 en Estados Unidos, previo al Super Bowl XXXIII. En Family Guy Live in Montreal, Seth MacFarlane comentó que queria hacer un programa animado para impresionar a una chica. Seth MacFarlane escribió el primer episodio del que seria el piloto de Padre de familia para el programa The Cartoon Cartoon Show de Cartoon Network. La serie se llamaba Larry Shorts del mismo creador (predecesora de Padre de familia). Brian Griffin fue inspirado en Steve, un perro antropomorfo de aquella serie extraviado y encontrado por Larry, un gordo idiota del que se inspiró para crear a Peter. Durante el tiempo de esos episodios hubo muchos personajes que tuvieron semejanzas con los personajes de Padre de familia (por ejemplo, un piloto experto en ligues que resultó ser Quagmire). Debido a que la audiencia principal de Cartoon Network es dirigida principalmente para el publico infantil, la serie Larry Shorts tuvo un contenido bastante suave a diferencia de Padre de familia. Padre de familia se emitió hasta los días presentes en Estados Unidos en FOX el 31 de enero de 1999 después de la Super Bowl XXXIII. Este episodio captó la atención de 22 millones de televidentes. El programa se emitió como una serie regular en abril y se añadieron seis episodios mas hasta completar la primera temporada a mediados de mayo. La primera temporada tuvo siete episodios donde se introdujo a los personajes principales. La segunda temporada comenzó el 23 de septiembre de 1999 y tuvo la competencia de otras series. Después de solo dos episodios de la segunda temporada, Padre de familia fue retirada de la parrilla televisiva y emitida un tiempo después. La emisión volvió en marzo de 2000 hasta el final de temporada con 21 episodios. La tercera temporada contenía 21 episodios emitidos desde el 11 de julio de 2001 hasta febrero de 2002. Durante las emisiones de la segunda y tercera temporada, la FOX contraprogramó con frecuencia la serie durante varios días, a consecuencia de ello decayó la audiencia de la serie. Cuando Padre de familia se emitió en Reino Unido y los DVD's que fueron publicados allí (12 de noviembre de 2001), los siete primeros episodios de la segunda temporada fueron incluidos en el DVD de la primera temporada compensando el numero de capítulos en los dos primeros DVD a 14 cada uno. Esto resultó en que las tiradas posteriores en DVD estaban etiquetadas incorrectamente en lo que se refiere a la temporada original norteamericana (ejemplo: la septima temporada en DVD (6 en USA) contenía episodios de la sexta (5 en USA)). Hubo un gran debate durante la segunda y tercera temporada sobre los rumores de si Padre de familia seria renovada o cancelada. La FOX anunció en publico que la serie iba a ser cancelada al final de la segunda temporada. En un intento de convencer a FOX para reanudar la emisión del programa, varios fans consternados abrieron websites, crearon peticiones de firmas y escribieron cartas a la cadena; hubo quienes incluso enviaron pañales y comida para bebes a la cadena para "salvar" a Stewie. Un cambio en la dirección de la cadena permitió la producción de trece nuevos episodios formando la base de la tercera temporada. Muy conscientes de lo incierto del futuro del programa, los guionistas hicieron referencia a dicha incertidumbre en muchos episodios, en especial en The Thin White Line, donde la Fox les permitió decir la palabra fuck (en el minuto 15:55 del episodio) por primera vez, sin ocultarlo mediante ruidos de fondo como por ejemplo una campana. A cambio se superpuso un pitido. Padre de familia mantuvo ademas una fuerte competencia con Survivor y Friends compartiendo el mismo horario de emisión a las 20:00, lo cual fue mencionado (tras su segunda cancelación) en Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story. Durante la tercera temporada, FOX anunció que Padre de familia iba a ser cancelada definitivamente. Intentos de re-emisión La cancelación de la serie en la tercera temporada fue un golpe para los fans, quienes hicieron esfuerzos para convencer a FOX de que volvieran a reanudar la serie. Se realizó una petición online obteniendo cerca de 100.000 firmas, también hubo envíos masivos de e-mails a la cadena, cartas a los ejecutivos de la FOX (algunas con amenazas de boicot) y manifestaciones como protesta para "salvar" Padre de familia. Tras los esfuerzos de otras cadenas, especialmente UPN para adquirir los derechos de emisión de Padre de familia fallaron. Regreso a la televisión En 2003, Padre de familia obtuvo su primer pase sindicado en la cadena canadiense Teletoon, donde rápidamente alcanzó una popularidad masiva, gracias a las frecuentes emisiones. Muchos meses después, los reestrenos de la serie finalmente encontraron un hogar fijo en el bloque nocturno Adult Swim de la cadena Cartoon Network, en la que siguió retransmitiéndose a lo largo de 2008. Según un informe de prensa de Cartoon NetworkLa serie obtuvo un gran éxito de ventas en DVD tras ponerse a la venta en el mercado estadounidense (NTSC, Región 1) el 15 de abril de 2003. Dividida en dos volumenes, Padre de familia vendió 2.2 millones de unidades de DVDs el primer año, superando otras publicaciones de DVD's de 2003 de demás series de televisión, incluyendo Sexo en Nueva York y las temporadas de Friends. La significativa audiencia en Cartoon Network en combinación con las ventas sin precedentes de los DVDs hizo correr los rumores acerca de los planes de la FOX para reanudar la serie. El 19 de noviembre de 2003, E! y su website informaron que FOX estuvo negociando con el creador de Padre de familia, Seth MacFarlane para reanudar la emisión del programa con 35 nuevos episodios. El 27 de febrero de 2004, en una entrevista a IGN, MacFarlane confirmó que la producción de Padre de familia volvería a reanudarse. MacFarlane dio mas detalles en una entrevista concedida a la BBC. El 26 de marzo de 2004, FOX, anunció oficialmente su compromiso para la producción de al menos 22 episodios de Padre de familia para su emisión en 2005. Adult Swim dejó una puerta abierta a que se transmitieran estos episodios, comenzando el 1 de mayo de 2005, Seth MacFarlane declaró,La premier de la cuarta temporada de Padre de familia se emitió en FOX, el 1 de mayo de 2005 a las 21:00 hora este en Estados Unidos riéndose en primer lugar de los problemas pasados de la serie al mostrarse un flash back ambientado en 2002 en el episodio North by North Quahog donde Peter hace mención de todas las series que tenían que fracasar (y de hecho fracasaron) para que los volvieran a reponer. Una razón importante del éxito actual de la serie es la franja televisiva del domingo noche junto a otros programas animados de la FOX. El restreno de la cuarta temporada dio comienzo el 9 de junio de 2005 en Adult Swim. Dos años después de la cancelación de Padre de familia se lanzó la película directamente en DVD Family Guy Presents Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story, película formada por tres episodios de Padre de familia combinados en una única trama (con escenas adicionales). La película de 88 minutos de duración estuvo sin clasificación de edades (en el Reino Unido se calificó con 15), incluyendo audiocomentario, material eliminado y otros contenidos adicionales. Al final de la cuarta temporada, en mayo del 2006, se emitió una versión editada de la película. El argumento de la misma se centra en Stewie encontrándose a su "yo " del futuro y como será su porvenir. Originariamente la película se iba a realizar antes de los episodios de televisión, pero la cinta se pospuso cuando arrancaron las ideas para los episodios El mismo día de la publicación del DVD, Variety informó que 20th Century Fox había dado luz verde a la producción de 22 nuevos episodios de Padre de familia, la cual comenzaría su emisión el 10 de septiembre de 2006 en FOX. Se produjo un videojuego bajo el sello de 2K Games y fue desarrollado por High Voltage Software. El juego se publicó el 25 de octubre de 2006 para PSP, Xbox y PlayStation 2. Se le fue concedida la calificación M para adultos y 15 en el Reino Unido. La producción de la sexta temporada (2007-2008) comenzó en enero tras dos meses de parón en la producción. La séptima temporada comenzó el 28 de septiembre de 2008 con el episodio Love Blacktually y finalizó el día 17 de mayo de 2009 con el episodio Peter's Progress. Actualmente, empezó la octava temporada con el episodio Road to the Multiverse emitido el 29 de septiembre de 2009. Huelga de guionistas Durante la huelga de guionistas en Hollywood de 2007-2008, la producción oficial de la serie se detuvo en casi la totalidad del mes de diciembre de 2007 y varios meses después. La FOX continuó produciendo episodios sin el consentimiento expreso de Seth MacFarlane, lo que él calificó en una entrevista a Variety de "monumental cagada" (a colossal dick move). Aunque MacFarlane rechazó seguir trabajando en la serie, su contrato con la FOX le instaba a contribuir en algunos episodios y continuas producciones. La producción volvió a reanudarse después del fin de la huelga, y los episodios fueron emitidos con regularidad desde el 17 de febrero de 2008. Reparto Personajes La serie gira en torno a las aventuras de Peter Griffin y su familia en la localidad de Quahog, localidad ficticia de Rhode Island (EE.UU). Peter fue un trabajador de una fábrica de juguetes irresponsable y fiestero, tras la muerte de su dueño, la fábrica fue destruida y encuentra trabajo en la fábrica de cervezas Pawtucket Patriot tras dedicarse una temporada a la pesca, Peter es de ascendencia irlandesa y católico, en la serie en inglés tiene un acento mezclado de Rhode Island y del oeste de Massachusetts. Lois, su esposa, es ama de casa y profesora de piano. Tienen tres hijos: Chris, un muchacho gordo de reacción lenta y con un gran talento para el dibujo, es en muchos aspectos una versión joven de su padre; Meg, una adolescente rechazada en la escuela y humillada continuamente por su familia y "amigos"; y Stewie, un bebé diabólico sumamente inteligente y de orientación sexual ambigua que habla fluidamente siempre con un toque de superioridad (en la serie en inglés tiene acento británico) y con uso frecuente de frases estereotípicas de villanos. Planea matar a su madre y conquistar el mundo. También vive con ellos un perro que habla, Brian, posiblemente el personaje más culto y sensato de la serie. Brian está enamorado de Lois; es un perro bastante "antropomorfizado", ya que además de hablar camina en dos patas, bebe Martinis, fuma cigarrillos, sin embargo sigue siendo considerado una mascota en muchos aspectos y tiene muchas conductas claramente caninas. Emisión internacional En Hispanoamérica la serie era emitida por FOX, pero a partir de 2007 fue presentada por el canal FX; y cadenas abiertas de algunos países. Desde fines de febrero de 2009, se emite en la TV abierta de Argentina en la trasnoche de Telefé, reemplazando a la serie American Dad, en Colombia pasó a emitirse desde 2008 en Canal RCN. En España la serie se emitió por primera vez a través de Fox España, cadena que se emite a través de una plataforma de pago. Posteriormente La Sexta, cadena que emite en abierto, estrenó la primera temporada el 1 de abril de 2006 y sigue emitiéndose en la actualidad por esta cadena. * Argentina :FX * Bolivia :Unitel FX * Chile :FX Canal 13 Mega *'Colombia' :FX RCN Television * Costa Rica :Repretel * Ecuador :Teleamazonas * España :FOX España La Sexta * México :FX * Paraguay :FX *'Perú' :FX Guía de episodios Actualmente se está emitiendo la temporada número ocho en Estados Unidos. Existe un debate si la temporada actual es la ocho o nueve ya que la temporada cuatro fue dividida en dos dejando a pensar que eran la temporada cuatro y cinco. En la página oficial de Padre de familia se ha confirmado que la temporada número cuatro, a pesar de haber sido dividida en dos, es solo una temporada por lo que la temporada actual sería la número ocho. La FOX está emitiendo en Estados Unidos la última temporada desde el capítulo Road to the Multiverse hasta Something, Something, Something, Dark Side como la octava temporada y la FOX Hispanoamérica y España como la novena Temporada. Otras producciones Stewie Griffin: La historia jamás contada A través de la serie se creó la película para televisión Stewie Griffin: La historia jamás contada. Emitido en España como tres capítulos incompletos con su terminación en el siguiente volumen. Posible salto a la gran pantalla Seth MacFarlane anunció tener planes para la producción de una posible película de Padre de familia, la producción comenzaría en 2009. Recientemente comentó cuál podría ser la idea para la historia, "sería algo que nunca haya salido en la serie televisiva". La clasificación dependerá del sistema de clasificaciones de Estados Unidos, debido a que aunque sea animada puede ser solo apta para mayores de 18 años. Spin off The Hollywood Reporter recientemente anunció planes para un spin-off de Padre de familia centrado en Cleveland Brown. El proyecto se llama The Cleveland Show creado por Seth MacFarlane, Mike Henry y Rich Appel. Galardones Padre de familia y el reparto han sido nominados a 10 Emmy Awards ganando tres premios: *2000: Al mejor doblaje - Seth MacFarlane por su voz de Stewie Griffin *2002: Música y letras - Walter Murphy (compositor), Seth MacFarlane (escritor) *2007: Al mejor trabajo individual en animatica - Steven Fonti (artista de storyboard) La serie también ha sido nominada a diez Annie llevándose tres premios, dos en 2006 y uno en 2008. La serie también fue nominada a un Golden Real Award en tres ocasiones llevándose uno. En 2009, fue nominada al Emmy para la mejor serie de comedia. Esto es un logro significativo considerando que la ultima serie animada en ser nominada fue Los Picapiedra y que sin embargo Los Simpson jamás han conseguido ninguna nominación en la misma categoría. Controversia Carol Burnett En marzo de 2007, la actriz Carol Burnett presentó una querella contra 20th Century Fox, alegando que se cometió una infracción del copyright y se dañó su imagen al presentarla en un episodio como una limpiadora de un sex-shop sin su permiso. Después de lo sucedido, Burnett declaró que la FOX violó sus derechos públicos. Pidió 6 millones de dolares por perjuicios a su imagen. El 4 de junio de 2007, el juez del distrito Dean Pregerson desestimó la sentencia, alegando que aquella parodia está protegida por la primera enmienda de la constitución de los Estados Unidos. El 3 de octubre de 2007, Bourne Co. Music Publishers denunció a la serie por infracción del copyright de la canción "When You Wish Upon a Star" a causa de una parodia de esta canción por una llamada "I Need a Jew", del episodio "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein". Bourne Co. único propietario de los derechos de la canción, alegó que la música parodiada es idéntica a la original rozando la copia además de letras antisemitas. Art Metrano En diciembre de 2007, el actor Art Metrano puso una denuncia contra la serie por infringir el copyright en una escena de Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story donde aparecía Jesús parodiando una actuación suya en la que hacia juegos mágicos con sus manos (por ejemplo, hacer creer que un dedo salta de una mano a la otra) mientras tararea la sintonía "Fine and Dandy". Los abogados de Metrano reclaman que esta actuación se proteja bajo términos legales del copyright de Estados Unidos del 1976. El pin nazi de McCain-Palin En el episodio Road to Germany, de la séptima temporada, emitido en EE. UU. el 19 de octubre de 2008, Stewie, Brian y Mort viajan en el tiempo a 1939, al momento en que la Alemania nazi invade Polonia. Cuando los personajes le quitan sus uniformes a tres oficiales nazis para disfrazarse, en la solapa del uniforme que usa Stewie hay un pin en el que se lee la fórmula republicana para las elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos de 2008, McCain-Palin. Family Gay El episodio Family Gay, emitido en Estados Unidos el 8 de marzo de 2009 causó gran controversia entre varias asociaciones cristianas de Estados Unidos quienes consideraron el episodio de basura y vomitivo. La trama del episodio trataba que Peter se volvía gay durante dos semanas tras serle inyectado un gen gay en un experimento medico. Dicho episodio desató la indignación de este sector debido al gran numero de criticas hacia la iglesia y los conservadores. Una de las escenas que mas ampollas levantaron fue cuando Brian y Stewie para devolver a Peter a su condición de hetero es conducido hasta una Terapia de reorientación sexual donde un instructor comenta a los ahí presentes: "Nuestro Señor y Salvador Jesucristo odia a mucha gente, pero a ninguna tanto como a los homosexuales". Otras escenas fueron cuando aparecía Stewie tomando esperma de caballo creyendo que era leche, Peter gimiendo cuando el caballo le lamía el trasero pensando que se trataba de su mujer y Stewie citando en la biblia su condena a la homosexualidad, cuando Brian le dice Stewie estás citando la biblia y ni siquiera sabes leer a lo que el bebé le responde Bienvenido a America, Brian; y una orgía gay al final del capitulo. Ante esto, la asociación Parents Television Council elevó una queja ante la FCC. Seth MacFarlane respondió ante las criticas recibidas "Como recibir quejas de Hitler", según sus palabras para ser una asociación que defiende los valores se pasan el día odiando. Censuras En 2000 la cadena FOX decidió censurar uno de los episodios, When You Wish Upon a Weinstein. En 2009 la cadena FOX decidió censurar el episodio Partial Terms of Endearment, el cual tiene como tema el aborto